politicalserverfandomcom-20200215-history
Holy Britannian Empire
The Holy Britannian Empire is a nation born from the ashes of the British Empire. It is located south of the United Democratic People's Republic of Korea on it's own island which is split into two different areas, The Capital City of Pendragon and Area 11 (Formally known as Japan). The Monarchy Britannia continues to keep up an an absolute monarchy, meaning that the Royal Family holds most or all authority and administrative power. The Upper House is the House of Lords, which likely represents the interests of the aristocrats, while the Lower House is the Senate, ''who represents the common people. The Government The head of state is the Emperor of Britannia, and the head of government is the President. Charles zi Britannia, as President, controls all administrative and managerial aspects of Britannia; he has the highest office apart from the Emperor. He is also in charge of the House of Lords and the Senate. The Areas are under the control of the Viceroys, who are themselves either part of the aristocracy, the Imperial Family itself, or the military. While the policies of Britannia vary depending on the reigning emperor, its succession is based on the bloodline of the current noble. Despite this, much blood-shed occurs between members of the royal family to procure the seat of emperor. Often, the ruler of Britannia would've lied, cheated and killed to get to the throne. The residents of conquered nations can become Honorary Britannian citizen, and while not genuine Britannians or free from discrimination, they are entitled to the same basic rights. Those who refuse to accept honorary citizenship are forced to live in rundown ghettos, while those who accept it may live in the prosperous Britannian colonial cities. History The Holy Britainnian Empire was formed on the lone island, isolated from all other civilisation. The island itself is split into two with a mountain separating the two cities contained: Pendragon and Area 11 (Japan). The Holy Britannian Empire is yet to be welcomed into the coalition as a full member as it is still in construction as a nation of its own. Military Due to the turmoil that is held through the control of Area 11, Britannia was forced into creating a strong military force to overpower their enemies. The primary resource of their relentless force is the legendary Knightmare Frames. Made from pure Carbon Steel, they are practically impenetrable by common military weapons and are light on their feet, meaning they can travel at 70mph (whilst using their boosters). Their foot soldiers are suited out with bulletproof vests and high calibur weapons which, like the frames, are also lightweight. Most of the lower ranks of the military consists of Honorary Britannians as the highest death rates of the military tend to be in the foot soldiers. There are 7 Barracks in the military, all named after the past Monarchs of the Nation. The soldiers in the barracks are placed depending on skill and citizenship. The barracks are as follows (in order of authority): # Odysseus (First Division: Tactical Engine) # Kenshi (Second Division: Stealth Corps) # Ruri (Third Division: Defence Corps) # Kenji (Fourth Division: Combat Masters) # Himawari (Fifth Division: Civil Guards) # Mayuri (Sixth Division: Research Corps) # Hinata (Seventh Division: Healing Corps) The Anthem The Anthem of the Empire is called "All Hail Britannia!!!", after the Britannic Salute. It is played on several occasions, most notably 3rd Prince Clovis la Britannia's funeral. : ''Truth and hope in our Fatherland! : And death to every foe! : Our soldiers shall not pause to rest : We vow our loyalty : Old traditions they will abide : Arise young heroes! : Our past inspires noble deeds : All Hail Britannia! : Immortal beacon shows the way : Step forth and seek glory! : Hoist your swords high into the clouds : Hail Britannia! : Our Emperor stands astride this world : He’ll vanquish every foe! : His truth and justice shine so bright : All hail his brilliant light! : Never will he be overthrown : Like mountains and sea : His bloodline immortal and pure : All Hail Britannia! : So let his wisdom guide our way : Go forth and seek glory : Hoist your swords high into the clouds : Hail Britannia!